


Daisy Lipenowski | The world is dangerous [Video]

by quizkwatsh



Series: Quizkwatsh's fanvideos [1]
Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/pseuds/quizkwatsh
Summary: The world is dangerous, Horizon is the safest place I've ever been.A fanvideo about Daisy Lipenowski to the song Hope you found it now by Jason Walker





	Daisy Lipenowski | The world is dangerous [Video]

**Author's Note:**

> i'm uploading all my old videos right now, and this is actually the first fanvideo that i ever made.


End file.
